Ashes
by LeopardFang
Summary: Blazestar is a clan leader and mates to the most beautiful she-cat in the clan, Russetskies, who is also the deputy. Smokewind is an average warrior that knows of a deadly secret, A betrayal between her brother and the clan deputy. This betrayal might just destroy Flameclan. Only Smokewind and Blazestar can stop everything from burning down to Ashes.
1. Allengiances

**Flameclan**

**Leader**

Blazestar- a russet furred tabby tom with firey amber eyes, mate Russetskies, Kits Flamekit, Skykit, and Shadowkit

**Deputy **(Temporarily-while Russetskies is with kits)

Smokewind- a black she-cat with grey swirls on her sides, grey paws, grey ears, and sharp amber eyes

**Medicine cats**

Fireleaf- a russet colored she-cat with leaf green eyes, Mate Fierceclaw, apprentice Nightpaw

Ashstripe- a grey tom with black tabby stripes and sharp green eyes, secret relationship with Russetskies

**Warriors**

Sandstorm- a sand colored tabby she-cat with soft brown eyes, mate Dustcloud, apprentice Sparkpaw

Fierceclaw- a dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes, mate Fireleaf, apprentice Stormpaw

Dustcloud- a light brown tom with sharp amber eyes, mate Sandstorm, apprentice Ravenpaw

Lightningflash- a yellow she-cat with light orange tabby stripes and bright amber eyes, apprentice Spottedpaw

Patchflame- a calico, (orange, black and white), she-cat with bright amber eyes

Forestfire- a dark brown tabby tom with one bright green eye and one bright amber eye

Thunderflame- a black tabby tom with fiery amber eyes,

Sharpbreeze- a black and white she-cat with sharp green eyes,

**Apprentices**

Sparkpaw- a yellow she-cat with russet ears, russet paws and bright amber eyes

Stormpaw- a grey and black tom with sharp amber eyes

Ravenpaw- a pure black tom with fiery amber eyes

Spottedpaw- a tortoishell she-cat with russet furred patches and dark blue eyes

**Medicine Apprentices**

Nightpaw- a pure black she-cat with sharp amber eyes

**Queens**

Russetskies- a russet furred tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes, mate Blazestar, kits Flamekit, Skykit, and Shadowkit, secret relationship with Ashstripe

**Kits**

Flamekit- a russet furred she-kit with bright amber eyes, mother Russetskies, father Blazestar, sisters Skykit and Shadowkit

Skykit- a russet and white she-kit with sky blue eyes, mother Russetskies, father Blazestar, sisters Flamekit and Shadowkit

Shadowkit- a small pure black she-kit with a glossy half-tail and light grey eyes, mother Russetskies, father Ashstripe or Blazestar, sisters Flamekit and Skykit


	2. Chapter 1

**Ashes**

**Blazestar Pov**

I was grooming my dark orange pelt with russet tabby stripes when my mate walked up. My fiery amber gaze followed her movements as she sat down beside me.

Her sleek russet pelt was snaked with light orange stripes that stood out against the snow by our paws. Her sky blue eyes were the most beautiful that I had ever seen and just like always they made my heart race.

Her gaze shifted to Fireleaf, the medicine cat, when she approached. I noticed how the slight smile curled her lips, and how her leaf green eyes seemed brighter than normal. She was excited and happy. Russetskies exchanged a knowing glance with her and I gazed at them in question.

"What?" I asked them and Fireleaf smirked, "Russetskies should tell you"

My eyes narrowed toward where Russetskies was, my mate and deputy. She smiled brightly and said in a singsong voice, "I'm expecting kits"

I jumped about a foot in the air at that remark. She laughed, and the heavenly sound filled my ears. "Really?" I asked.

"YES!" she was practically screeching and I pressed closer to her in delight. Then she frowned and I briefly tilted my head in question. "What about being deputy, I can't be deputy if I have kits" I just smiled.

"We can have a temporary deputy, don't worry" I said and she brightened up a little, but she still seemed nervous.

"What is it?" I asked. As she looked at me in surprise before she admitted, "I'm worried that I won't be a good mother"

"I'm sure you will, Your, no _our, _kits will be beautiful and strong. Intelligent and brave, just like their mother and father."

She smiled and laughed "Hmm… maybe they will snore as loud as you as well"

"I don't snore" I said defensively but with a smile.

She just laughed again and said sarcastically, "Sure you don't"

"Yep I don't" I said again and she rolled those eyes, _those beautiful sky blue eyes that are light and bright and beautiful and intelligent and warm and- _my thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice, "Blazestar"

"YES!" I demanded, taken off-guard, surprised at how well she had snuck up on me. The she-cat in front of me visibly flinched. Her head slightly dipping upward and her shoulders tensing.

I took in her appearance. She was well-muscled but still lean, medium height, and the age of a warrior. Her pelt was a glossy black with strange grey swirls and her eyes were sharp amber that seemed to calculate everything, everywhere she went. I tried to think of her name, but came up blank.

Russetskies seemed to notice my hesitation so she said, "Smokewind, why have you come?"

She dipped her head respectively before speaking, "Patrols, the fresh-kill pile is getting low, shall I take out a hunting patrol"

Russetskies flicked a tail saying, "I organize the patrols, you are dismissed"

Smokewind dipped her head, "Of course, Russetskies" then she turned and began to leave.

My mind was whirling, The she-cat seemed to be observant and remember patrols, and brave enough to speak to Russetskies in the morning, when she was more snappy.

"Smokewirls" I said and the black and grey she-cat turned.

"Smokewind" she automatically corrected and met the glare that the correction caused Russetskies to give.

"You will be the temporary deputy while Russetskies is with kits" I said and something I couldn't identify entered Smokewind's gaze.

"Thank you" she said to me before turning to Russetskies, "Congratulations"

Then she left, quickly and quietly. I noticed Russetskies was following her with her eyes. "What, jealous" I mocked and her bushy tail hit my in the nose.

"Of course not" was her response, though it was though gritted teeth. "I'v just never liked her"

"Why?" I asked and Russetskies shrugged and left to talk to some of her friends saying, "I'll see you soon, Blaze"

**Smokewind Pov**

I walked over to my best friend, Patchflame. Her calico pelt shifted as she licked an orange paw. Her bright amber eyes met mine and she instantly knew something was wrong. "What happened?" she asked me.

"I'm temporary deputy" I admitted and she gazed at me in surprise squeaking, "My best friend is deputy, yeah awesome. Don't make me do morning patrol, Russetskies liked to do that to me"

"Russetskies is with kits" I said and she looked at me surprised at my defeated tone.

Then she caught on, "But there not Blazestar's are they"

"I caught her with my brother again" I admitted my gaze downward.

"So they could be either, Blazestar's or Ashstripe's" she said and I nodded mutely.

"Oh, Damn, and Russetskies is mates with… _Blazestar,_ the _clan leader_"

Then I stood, "Blazestar is watching me, I should organize patrols, he did appoint me deputy"

"Patchflame, do you want to go on hunting patrol?" I asked and my friend nodded a smirk on her lips.

I raised my voice, "Forestfire" I started, and noticed Patchpelt's smile as I chose her crush, before I continued, "Dustcloud and Ravenpaw"

The three toms joined us as we entered the woods. Forestfire was a dark brown tabby tom with one amber eye and one green eye. Dustcloud was a light brown tom with sharp amber eyes and Ravenpaw, Dustcloud's apprentice, was a pure black tom with fiery amber eyes.

When we set out my senses went on alert and when I spotted slight movement I flicked my tail at the others, a quiet signal. I shifted so that the weight on my paws was equal and my body was downwind of the prey. Then I narrowed my eyes and dipped down till my tail brushed the ground. The position for hunting mice.

Then I pounced. My front paws landed quickly on the plump mouse and my teeth bit into it's neck, giving it a quick almost painless death. Then I picked it up in my jaws and turned. I saw that Dustcloud was smiling at his apprentice, who had a nice looking squirrel in his mouth.

I smiled, "Good catch" He smiled in delight before his gaze fell on Patchpelt, who had tensed towards a bird, which was peaking at some seeds, about four fox-lengths away. Her back leg muscles tensed as she prepared to run. She started out fast and was almost just a blur as she shot through the air and killed the bird with a strike of her paw as she landed in front of it.

I smiled, not many cats had that much speed, and with a glance at Forestfire I knew that he knew that to. "Nice catch" I said and she smiled, the bird in her jaws.

When we were done with patrol I had a squirrel and the mouse in my jaws, Dustcloud had two birds, Forestfire a couple of mice, Ravenpaw his squirrel, and Patchpelt her bird and two rabbits.

"Nice patrol" Blazestar said when we entered camp, making me twitch my tail in sudden warmth, which I shook off because he was the clan leader and mates with the most beautiful she-cat in the clan, while I was just some warrior he barely knew.

Ashstripe, my brother and a medicine cat, walked up to me. "We should go pick some herbs" he demanded and I nodded.

His grey and black pelt was poorly groomed and his sharp green eyes were wider than normal, this made me nervous so I almost ran into the forest with him.

When we were deep and isolated in the woods by a stream he began to talk, "Listen to me Smokey" he began and I knew that he only called me Smokey when he wanted something, "I heard that Blazestar made you temporary deputy"

I nodded wondering where this was going.

"You can't tell him about me and Russetskies, no matter what, you _have_ to promise me that you won't tell him" I watched him, before speaking.

"Brother, what your doing is wrong. It would hurt Blazestar if he found out. Blazestar trusts you, you're his friend. He would exile you, You mean to much to him for him to kill you, but he doesn't know me he could kill me. I could _die_, brother. The clan would think I betrayed them and I would be killed from _treason._ I am betraying my clan, Ashstripe" I ranted.

I just watched as his eyes grew colder with every word, he took a step closer to me and I backed away surprised by the cold in his eyes, "Listen to me little sister, You said it yourself Blazestar trusts me, I could say that you threatened and hurt his poor little Russetskies, she fought back quite well but is scared that you will try to kill her little unborn kits."

"You wouldn't dare, I knew you Ashstripe you're kind-hearted, you don't lie and threaten people" I said disbelievingly.

He was shaking his head, "I love her, I would do anything for her, your right I couldn't kill you, but I could make your clan distrust you"

"He would kill me if you said that" I said not believing that my brother could be like this.

"Evidence" he said and raised a paw. I never saw it coming, my brother couldn't hurt me. "What are you-"

Then it hit me. Pain shot through my shoulder and I yelped. Warm scarlet liquid flooded down my black legs and onto my grey paws. My vision blurred and black spots danced in my vision. A metallic substance filled my mouth and I collapsed. I saw blood flow down onto the vivid green grass, staining it scarlet.

Blood flooded down my shoulder and I tried to stand, "B-Brother H-Help Me. Please"

He turned and ran, Leaving me to try to stand. My paws were slick with blood and I slipped on the ice.

Blood stained the ice leaving a blood trail as I began to fall off the edge of the ice and into the freezeing water. The freezing currents bite at my wound and the currents tugged at my fur.

The water was soon scarlet and the world had begun to spin, leaving me dizzy and uncoordinated. My claws slipped and I fell into the freezing rapids. My eyes tried to stay open as a red bubbles escaped my mouth drifting to the top as I fell down to the bottom.

I found my eyes closing and my body fell completely limp, giving in to the pain and cold. I drifted into numb darkness.

**Blazestar Pov**

I had been hunting deep in the woods when the scent of cat blood hit me strongly. I looked up in surprise toward the scent and followed it. When I got there I saw blood everywhere.

By the edge of a river was a puddle of blood and then on the ice beside it was a blood stain as if the cat had slipped and slid across the ice. My gaze followed it along with my delicately placed paws. I saw a hole in the ice and small indentions and two bloody paw prints. As if the cat had tried to grip the edge of the ice before slipping.

When I got to the ice and looked into the whole I saw that the water was stained red with blood, darker red bubbles drifted to the top, telling that the cat was still alive. I found myself jumping into the rapids wondering If was a Flameclan cat.

The cat was black and grey, though it was hard to tell through the blood stained water. I shivered from the biting cold and swam strongly over to the cat wondering if it was Ashstripe or Stormpaw, two black and grey cats.

But when I saw that the sides of the cat were black with grey swirls, I knew that it was Smokewind. It had reached Smokewind by now and my teeth sunk into the scruff of her neck and pulled upward throwing her onto the ice before scrambling up myself.

With a jolt I realized that she wasn't breathing. "SOMEONE HELP, WE NEED HELP HERE!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, surprised by the panic in my voice.

When I saw a small pure black apprentice appear, I recognized the medicine apprentice, Nightpaw. Her sharp yellow eyes followed my movements as she ran over almost slipping on the ice. Her small paws rolled her over and placed a paw on her throat. Then she placed her other front paw on her upper chest, pressed down once, twice, three times. "Roll her over on three" she commanded applying pressure with her paws. "One Two Three, Roll"

I had already flipped her, relived when bloody water choked out of her mouth and her eyes jolted open.

She choked up more water and Nightpaw took a step backward. I found myself leaning over her, "Smokewhirl" I said and was relieved when she choked out "Smokewind"

I could feel Nightpaw's watching gaze on me and I said "Nightpaw, help me bring her back to camp"

Nightpaw nodded and scurried over to us, but Smokewind stood ungracefully and limped forward, managing an "I'm fine" before passing out.

I rolled my eyes at her and Nightpaw smiled, before turning serious, "It looks like a claw scratch on her shoulder, suffering from minor Frostbite and Blood loss. Possibly an infection, that looks like wood fibers in her wound"

I looked at the limp Smokewind and thought, _She's beautiful in a feisty and strong way._

_But then Russetskies was beautiful in every way._

_**Poor Smokewind and Poor Blazestar. Hint- can anyone see that they would be perfect for each other. Russetskies is evil- like Squirrelflight. Anyway I will probably continue this depends how many people like it. If you haven't read innocence it is a story following this timeline about one of Russetskies kits, Shadowkit. You should read it, but it's your choice. Anyway please leave a review. - Leopardfang**_


End file.
